Episode 9115 (6th March 2017)
Plot The "For Sale" sign has gone up over the Rovers. Daniel and Sinead walk on eggshells around each other in light of their decision about the baby. An upbeat Adam tries to flirt with Rosie but Kevin sees him off. Sally practices a speech about gender equality for her meeting with the building firm bosses and promises to reimburse the girls' wages for the day if they join her. Toyah offers to look after Oliver to give Leanne a rest but Peter says he has to work. Amy is still upset that she might lose Michelle when she divorces Steve but Tracy is unsympathetic. Adam watches Tracy and Amy leave the flower shop and distracts Mary with a suggestion of tea. When she turns back, he has gone. Ken apologises to Daniel for passing judgement on his relationship with Sinead and suggests they start again. Cathy’s a fish out of water working in the kebab shop as she struggles to understand Gemma's conversation with a customer. Kevin has a go at Ken about Adam, puzzling him about his meaning. Ken notices his car has been taken. A jittery Adam pulls up at Ronan’s house in Ken’s car but is surprised when Trina answers the door. He realises the two are an item. Tracy is furious to find that the till is £100 light and tells Ken. Going along with Trina’s claim that he’s an old friend of her brother, Adam’s nervous as he offers Ronan the chance to make some serious cash by buying some drugs. Sally, the girls, Erica and Rita turn up at the building site with Rachel from the Gazette. The Foreman only allows Sally to enter the site. Ronan makes an arrangement to meet Adam at 4.30pm but warns him not to let him down. Peter drives Chloe Tipton again. Accepting yet another huge tip, Peter turns down her invitation to come inside for a drink, feeling guilty about leading her on. Rana witnesses Sinead being sharp with Chesney when he asks how the weekend away went. Amy leaves messages and texts for Michelle, saying she misses her. Rana sees Daniel looking lost in the medical centre and invites him in for a confidential chat. Gemma thinks Cathy needs to understand their clientele and insists on taking her on a boozy night out. The women and Rachel wait for Sally in the cafe. The Gazette photographer recognises Rosie and he and Rachel realise there is a new angle for the story. Tracy is sharp-tempered with Amy. Adam returns to a demand for the money from Tracy. He offers her £300 if she can keep Ken diverted for a few hours. Rana lends a sympathetic ear as Daniel confides about Sinead’s pregnancy. She advises him not to make a rash decision. He’s alarmed to bump into Ken on the way out. An upset and lost Amy sits herself in Ken's car, just after Adam has put the drugs in the glove compartment ready for his appointment with Ronan. He shouts at her to get out, making her cry as the clock ticks towards 4.30pm. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Oliver Battersby - Toby Catley (Uncredited) Guest cast *Customer - Anna Jobarteh *Trina Robson - Kerry Bennett *Ronan Truman - Colin Tierney *Foreman - Grant Burgin *Rachel - Leanne Rowley *Chloe Tipton - Jo-Anne Knowles *Photographer - Ciaran Clancy Places *Coronation Street *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and Rana's consulting room *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Ronan Truman's house - Exterior *Road outside Chloe Tipton's house Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy tells Ken that Adam has been stealing from her till; and Daniel and Sinead walk on eggshells around each other in light of their decision about the baby. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,805,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes